metafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 2 - Oubliette
Kurzbeschreibung Die Überlebenden von Stormwatch infiltrieren eine illegale Einrichtung in der Metas festgehalten und zu Deathmatches gezwungen werden. Hauptrollen Chase White ,Maria Müller , Marcel "Whisper" König , Damian "Contact" Braddock Nebenrollen General Stefan "Director" Richter alias Agent Slade Intro wird von Meta_SL eingefügt Handlung Die Epsiode beginnt innerhalb einer Teambesprechung in der die ersten Pläne zu einer Aufstockung des Personals besprochen werden und die ersten Rückmeldungen der KCG auf der Tagesordnung stehen. Zum Thema Personal wird beschlossen das es definitiv notwendig sein würde zusätzliche Kräfte anzuwerben, speziell im medizinischen Bereich. Das Team ist sich einig das dabei die Sicherheit von Atlantis an oberster Stelle steht und unbedingt vermieden werden musste das sich ein Verräter einschleusen könnte. Als zweiter Punkt auf der Tagesordnung wurde die erste Analyse der KCG zum Thema PR besprochen. Laut der KCG sei die beste Strategie sich in die Rolle von tatsächlichen Superhelden zu begeben. Da die Legende selbst ihre Unterstüzung angeboten hatte und soweit dem Team bekannt war auch mit an der Idee beteiligt gewesen war wurde dieser Vorschlag ernsthafter betrachtet als Whispers scherzhafter Vorschlag Contact als Werbefigur für EnergyDrinks einzusetzen. Genauere Konzepte sollten dazu später mit der KCG und der Legende erarbeitet werden. Letzter Punkt der Besprechung ist eine Sichtung von Daten über Deathmatches zwischen Metas, die das Team ebenfalls von der KCG erhalten hatte. Aus dem vorliegenden Material wird deutlich das die auf den Aufnahmen sichtbaren Metas nicht freiwillig an den Kämpfen teilnehmen, da deutlich Stuporhalsbänder sowie spezielle mit Sprengsätzen versehene Arm und Fußfesseln sowie einen implantierten Sprengsatz auf der Brust tragen. Eine Aufnahme aus zeigt einen Meta der beim Versuch seine Kräfte einzusetzen in Stücke gerissen wird. Unter anderem enthalten in den Unterlagen waren: *Eine Web2 Adresse www.freakfights.com *Daten der Webseite zu den inhaftierten Metas *Videoclips von Kämpfen bzw. einem explodierenden Meta *eine Ankündigung "Coming soon: Bulk" *Information über eine großzügige Spende an die FBSA und einen bevorstehenden Gefangenentransport Das Team konnte an Ihnen z.T. persönlich bekannten Metas folgende identifizieren: *Cannonball *Sasquasch *Lake *Discordia *Dart (bekannt nur Whisper der ihn in seinen Comics gezeichnet hatte) Für das Team besteht keine Frage das Handlungsbedarf besteht. Von Slade der die Daten ebenfalls studiert hat erhalten sie erste Hinweise auf die Art der Anlage. Während seiner Amtszeit als Weatherman bzw. seiner Zusammenarbeit mit dem Schattenkabinett, war eine Anlage geplant gewesen, die es ermöglichen sollte gefährliche Metas festzuhalten und dabei eine Umgebung zu schaffen in der diese Metas leben und arbeiten konnten in der Hoffnung das einige in die normale Gesellschaft reintegriert werden könnten. Laut Slade sah die ursprüngliche Planung vor den Komplex an Imperviumketten über einen 5Km tiefen Abgrund anzubringen an dessen Grund sich ein Lavasee befinden sollte. Dadurch war es möglich im Fall eines Zwischenfalls die gesamte Anlage mit allen darin befindlichen Metas zu zerstören. Die Planung zu dieser Einrichtung stand laut Slade kurz vor dem Abschluss als der Kontakt zu Skywatch im Vorjahr abgebrochen ist. Laut Agent Slade war es sehr warscheinlich das jemand aus dem Schattenkabinett oder ein privater Investor die Anlage für seine eigenen Zwecke nutzte. Mithilfe von Contact und Agent Slade wurde eilig eine Strategie erstellt. Der Plan sah vor den Gefangenentransport zu übernehmen und als Wachen verkleidet die Anlage zu infiltrieren. Für den Fall das der Überfall scheitert wurde vereinbart das sich das Team von Agent Slade "gefangenehmen" lassen sollte, da dieser noch am ehesten glaubhaft die Ressourcen besaß um dem ehemaligen Stormwatch Team habhaft werden zu können. Contact sollte sich dazu mit seiner Elektrokinese in die Köpfe des Teams begeben, was gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit einer permanenten Telverb schaffen würde und gleichzeitig bedeutete das ein Agent vor Ort sein würde der seine Kräfte frei einsetzen können würde. Als Einsatzfahrzeug diente die von Slade gesteuerte Warbird mit der sich das Team an einer Stelle absetzen ließ, die der der Convoy in der nächsten Zeit passieren müssen würde. In schweren Stealth Anzügen erwartete das Team aufgeteilt in Zweier Teams das Eintreffen des Transports. Durch den gezielten Einsatz von Erdkontrolle ist Chase in der Lage sämtliche Einsatzwägen bis zu ihren Dachlucken in der Erde versinken zu lassen. Ein Schuss aus den EMP Kanonen der Warbird legt den Großteil der Ausrüstung der Gegner lahm und der Einsatz von Stun Granaten schaltet effektiv die Wachen aus. Währendessen nähert sich eine rothaarige Frau die mit Katanas bewaffnet ist und von den erfahreneren Kämpfern des Teams auch direkt als solche erkannt wird dem Transport. Chase behält Sie im Auge während das Team sich mit den Stun Granaten noch um die Wachen kümmern. Die Frau stellt sich als Botschafterin Ina vor und wird aufgrund ihrer Metallenen Implantate am Arm eindeutig als Technarchin identifiziert. Zusätzlich bestätigt wird dies auch nachdem Whisper sich daran erinnert diese in der Simulation von Carries Welt gesehen zu haben. Eine weitere Person ist offensichtlich gestealthed. Im Laufe des folgenden Gesprächs kann Botschafterin Ina als Stella Graziana und die gestealthte Person als Donna Graziana, ihre Zwillingsschwester identifiziert werden. Im Verlauf des Gesprächs zeigt sich die Botschafterin amüsiert darüber das das Team davon ausgeht das sich der Oni "Bulk" in dem Transport befindet. Whisper nutzt daraufhin seine Astralgestalt um in das entsprechende Fahrzeug einzudringen und identifiziert den Gefangenen als "Cardinal" Lehmann. Die Botschafterin gibt an das sie hier ist um Lehmann zu retten und zu rekrutieren. Man einigt sich darauf das zuerst die Botschafterin und dann das Stormwatch Team mit Lehmann reden würden und beide Seiten seine Entscheidung respektieren würden. Die Zwillinge dringen daraufhin in den Convoy ein, schlachten das Wachpersonal ab und befreien schließlich Cardinal von dem Stupor Halsband. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch abseits kommt Cardinal zu Chase und erklärt ihr das er sich der Technarchie anschließen wolle um auf diesem Weg zumindest einige Menschen zu retten. Die Andeutungen die Cardinal im Gespräch macht lassen darauf schließen das er sich sowohl von den Exiles als auch von Gladius Dei und Stormwatch benutzt fühlt und mit dieser Entscheidung zumindest selbst wählen möchte wer ihn benutzt. Er macht Andeutungen das die Technarchen nicht unbedingt unglücklich darüber wären wenn Stormwatch den Magus besiegen würde, macht aber klar das er nicht davon ausgeht. Nachdem Cardinal sich verabschiedet hat spricht das Team noch einmal mit Botschafterin Ina die ihnen anbietet sie zu dem Oni zu bringen und daraufhin mit einer starken elektrischen Entladung das gesamte Team betäubt. Als das Team das nächste Mal erwacht finden Sie sich unter dem Einfluss der Stupor Bänder wieder. Das einzige was sie mitbekommen ist das Slade wohl in Form des Backup Plans sie tatsächlich gefangen genommen hatte und nun über seine Belohnung verhandelt. Erst später durch Contact, der sich zu ihrer großen Erleichterung in ihren Köpfen befindet, erfahren Sie das der Transport nach Oubliette um die zwei Tage gedauert hat. Einzig Morgane und Chase sind in der Lage, später als die Stupor Bänder gegen die in Oubliette gebräuchliche Variante eingtauscht wird, eine ihrer Kräfte sinnvoll zu nutzen. Morgane erhält so die Einsicht das Slade ihren Aufenthaltsort kennt. Diese Erkenntniss wird sie dem Team allerdings erst später mitteilen können. Chase kann mithilfe ihrer Erdsicht feststellen das Slade sich nicht geirrt hatte was den Aufbau des Gefängnisses betraf. Von den Wachen werden Sie über einen Aufzug ins innere des Gefängnisses gebracht und werden mit den Grundregeln vertraut gemacht. Während sie noch die letzten Nachwirkungen des Stuporbandes verarbeiten stellen sie fest das sie nun eine typische Gefängnisskluft tragen und an ihren Armen und Beinen sowie an der Brust die bekannten Sprengsätze befinden. Jeder Gefangene ist mit einem Armband ausgestattet auf dem ein Countdown läuft der bei 4500 Minuten startet. Erreicht dieser Countdown sein Ende detonieren die Sprengsätze am Körper des Gefangenen. Es ist möglich auf verschiedene Möglichkeiten innerhalb des Komplexes neue Minuten dazuzuverdienen. Wie, so wird dem Team gesagt, ist den Wächtern egal. Die beste Möglichkeit so wird ihnen allerdings gesagt seien die Kämpfe. Selbst ihre Namen müssten sie durch Minuten wieder kaufen. Für den Moment haben sie unpersönliche Nummern *Chase Nr. 121 *Whisper 246 *Morgane 437 Eine weitere Info die sie erhalten ist das sollte im Hauptraum das rote Licht angehen und sie keine explizite Einladung dazu haben so sollten sie sich schnell von dort wegbegeben falls sie nicht wollten das ihre Sprengsätze detonieren. Der Aufzug öffnet sich und das Team findet sich besagten runden Hauptraum von Oubliette wieder. Eine Durchsage informiert die anderen Gefangenen über die Neuankömmlinge und fordert sie dazu auf diesen einen ensprechenden Empfang zu bereiten. Ein Empfangskomitee stellt sich auch sehr schnell ein. Das Team identifiziert sie durch die Daten die sie von der Webseite kennen als: *Discordia *Woodpecker *Pencil *Typhoon *Killiana Sie werden umnissverständlich aufgefordert insgesamt 6000 Minuten an die anderen abzugeben falls sie es nicht auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen wollen. Noch während das Team sich über die Telverb beraten werden entschließen sich ihre Gegner zum Angriff und Typhoon schießt auf Whisper los. Dieser besitzt dank Psyche zwar eine Affinitiät zum waffenlosen Kampf verfügt aber weder über die körperlichen Vorraussetzungen noch die enstsprechenden Fähigkeiten und hat extreme Schwierigkeiten den Meta zurückzuhalten und erhält einen schmerzhaften Klauenhieb. Einzig die schnelle Reaktion von Chase bewahrt ihn zunächst vor schlimmerem da diese seinen Gegner mit einer schnellen Bewegung am Kopf packt und hochreisst. Whisper und Morgane nutzen diese Gelegenheit um dem Angreifer ein paar Schläge und Tritte zu verpassen bevor Chase ihn mit verheerender Wucht auf den Boden schleudert wo er auch bewusstlos liegen bleibt. In diesem Moment greift der Rest der Metas in den Kampf ein, einzig Discordia die eine Münze geworfen hatte bleibt neutral. Morgane wird durch Killianas Schwert schwer getroffen und zieht sich zurück während Chase alle Mühe hat sich Woodpecker vom Hals zu halten der offensichtlich ein exzellenter Nahkämpfer ist. Daher gelingt es ihm auch mit einem geschickten Manöver Chase umzuwerfen und ihr auf den Brustkorb zu springen. Da Whisper ohne Kräfte oder entsprechende Bewaffnung im Nahkampf eher nutzlos ist versucht er Chase durch einen verzweifelten Sprung auf Woodpecker zumindest eine Chance zu geben wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Whisper schafft es zwar Woodpecker für einen Moment von Chase weg zu bekommen es wird aber deutlich das der Meta wenig Probleme hätte mit beiden fertig zu werden. In diesem Moment spricht Typhoon in sein Armband die Worte "Kräftefreigabe" und erhält daraufhin wohl die Berechtigung die seinen einzusetze da er die sich immer noch zurückziehende Morgane mit einem Schmerzbefehl zu Boden streckt. Chase entscheidet in diesem Moment eher auf die Minuten zu verzichten als das Leben ihrer Teammitglieder in Gefahr zu bringen und ergibt sich. Nachdem Chase 3000 Minuten an Woodpecker abgegeben hat geben auch Whisper und Morgane je 1500 Minuten ab und die gegenerischen Metas ziehen sich zurück. Kaum sind diese aus dem Raum stürmt Sasquatch gefolgt von Lake, Canonball und Banshee in den Raum. Das Team ist mehr als froh einige freundliche Gesichter zu sehen und man begrüßt sich zuallererst einmal. Nach der Begrüßung und ersten Erklärungen zum Leben in Oubliette wird das Team erst einmal herumgeführt. Oubliette besitzt neben den Unterkünften, dem Hauptraum auch einen Bereich der neben einem Restaurant auch einen Laden enthält. Ein kurzer Handel zwischen Lake und Woodpecker sorgt zwischenzeitlich dafür das Morganes Wunden geheilt werden. Über einen Internetzugang kann Chase zunächst auf die Seite der Organisatoren zugreifen um sich die neu aufgespielten Online Profile ihres Teams anzusehen. Sie selbst wird als Terroristin und Verräterin an der Menschheit tituliert während Morgane ebenfalls als Terroristin genannt wird. Marcel wird der Mord an seiner Freundin vorgeworfen sowie Zwangsprostitution derselben. Chase teilt diese Fakten nur zum Teil ihrem Team mit, wohl wissend das speziell Marcel sehr schwer daran zu kauen gehabt hätte. Nachdem Sie von Cannonball erfahren das sich Bulk bereits seit längerer Zeit hier befindet entschließen sie sich zunächst diesen zu befragen werden dann aber in den Aufenthaltsraum der an die besseren Wohnquartiere anschließt gerufen und erhalten dort zu ihrer Überraschung sowohl ihre Namen alsauch sehr gute Quartiere. Eine Spende ihrer größten Fans wird ihnen gesagt. Auf der unteresten Ebene treffen sie auf Bulk. Dieser reagiert nicht wie z.T. Befürchtet aggressiv sondern scheint die Anwesenden zunächst nicht wahrzunehmen und murmelt nur etwas vonwegen "Datenstrom modifizieren" bevor er sich tatsächlich an das Team wendet. Im Verlauf des Gesprächs wird klar das das Volk der Oni einen Schwarmverstand besitzt und die Mitglieder zwar als Individuum sprechen können es aber nur ungern tun. Bulk und der sgt. Overmind sprechen wechselnd mit dem Team. Dabei wird klar das Bulk sich freiwillig hat fangen und nach Oubliette bringen lassen um Kontakt mit den Überlebenden von Stormwatch aufzunehmen. Die Oni suchen Asyl auf dem Phasenschiff und bieten dafür eine Allianz. Natürlich ist das Team und speziell Chase zunächst sehr skeptisch und erkundigt sich natürlich zuerst nach dem Verbleib von Alice und nach den Gründen der Oni für die Entführung bzw. den Sinneswandel. Der Overmind erklärt daraufhin das zum Zeitpunkt der Entführung das Volk der Oni noch unter der Kontrolle der Technarchie gestanden habe und erst kurz danach als abartiger Phalanxstrang klassifiziert und zur Vernichtung freigegeben worden sei. Der Overmind erklärt ebenfalls das man sich so gut es möglich war um Alice gekümmert habe und auch das Problem mit ihrem Immunsystem soweit so behoben habe. Es wird angeboten Alice bei nächster Gelegenheit ihrer Mutter zu übergeben. Glücklicherweise sind die Oni auch in der Lage die Sprengladungen und die auf Krafteinsätze reagierenden Zünder beim Team zu deaktivieren. Einziger Streitpunkt ist dann zunächst noch der Plan der Oni Oubliette mit einem Atomsprengkopf zu zerstören um der Menscheit zu zeigen das man die Oni in Ruhe lassen solle. Durch Bulk erfahren sie dadurch auch wo genau sie sich befinden und das es eine große Zahl an menschlichen Opfern geben würde wenn der Sprengkopf gezündet werden würde. Man einigt sich daraufhin darauf das die Metas sich um Oubliette kümmern werden sobald Slade eintrifft, was laut den Oni sehr bald sein würde, und das man nach der Übergabe von Alice genauere Verhandlungen führen würde. Damian der die Möglichkeit nutzen kann um sich zu materialisieren verspricht den Oni zusätzlich Zuflucht auf dem Phasenschiff, für den Fall eines unprovozierten Angriffs auf Japan, gewähren würde. Nach einem kurzen Zwischenfall zwischen Dart und Whisper bei dem letzterer von Dart verletzt wird bespricht sich das Team noch einmal kurz bevor sie auf Wretched Egg treffen die ebenfalls nach unten gekommen ist. Diese scheint nicht ganz in der Realität zu sein und greift zunächst spielerisch Chase und dann Whisper an der durch den bereits angerichteten Schaden entgültig zusammenbricht worauf das Team eine weitere teure Heilung von Woodpecker kaufen muss. Whisper wird danach von Chase scharf zurechtgewiesen das er seine starken Schmerzen erst überspielt habe. Für den Rest des Tages wird beschlossen nach Möglichkeiten des Punkteverdienens zu suchen um die Zeit bis Slade eintrifft zu überbrücken. Chase entschließt sich nach einigem Nachdenken dazu eine Muskelshow mit Duschen im Bikini vor den Webcams anzubieten da es dafür wohl einige Interessenten gibt. Morgane geht einen Schritt weiter und bietet direkt Unterwäsche aufnahmen und Privatchats an was von sehr vielen Usern mit extremer Begeisterung aufgenommen wird und kurz daruf treffen massenweise Lieferungen von Wäsche für Morgane beim Aufzug ein. Dabei reichen die Geschenke ihrer Fans von schlichter Reizwäsche bis hin zu zu Fetsischkleidung reicht. Marcel durchforstet zunächst die Systeme und kontaktiert dann einen der Operators um mit diesem über potentielle Möglichkeiten Punkte zu verdienen zu sprechen. Dieser macht ihn darauf aufmerksam das es wohl einige lukrative Anfragen gibt bei denen es z.T um Domina Sex oder Revenge Sex geht und entschuldigt sich für einen Moment um noch etwas nachzuprüfen. Nach einigen Minuten erscheint der Operator wieder auf dem Bildschirm und macht Whisper zusätzlich auf viele Anfragen aufmerksam bei denen es darum geht Morgane entweder zu verprügeln oder zu vergewaltigen um sie für ihr "sich prostituieren" zu bestrafen. Whisper beendet das Gespräch mit dem Operator höflich um sich zu bedenken und macht sofort Damian über die Telverb auf die Umstände aufmerksam. Dieser weist ihn an direkt damit zu Chase zu gehen. Nachdem Whisper Chase informiert hat stürmen beide in das Zimmer von Morgane. Diese sitzt dort bereits in einem Berg aus Reizwäsche und ist dabei diese zu sortieren. Es bricht ein heftiger Streit zwischen ihr und Chase aus was darin resultiert das zunächst Marcel der dazwischengeht und versucht Chase abzulenken durch einen Schlag zu Boden geht. Morgane die sich offensichtlich nicht bewusst ist das sie bei Chase einige Grenzen überschreitet oder sich daran nicht stört, reizt Chase weiter bis diese sie mit einem heftigen Schlag gegen die Wand schleudert und daraufhin wutentbrannt den Raum verlässt. Whisper zieht sich ebenfalls zurück und verbringt den restlichen Abend mit zeichnen z.T. um Geld zu verdienen aber hauptsächlich um die Eindrücke zu verarbeiten. Maria macht währendessen ungerührt und ohne Sorge wegen des Risikos weiter. Etwas später am Abend entschließt sich Chase etwas essen zu gehen und trifft dort auf Discordia die ihr nach einem ihrer typsichen Spiele ein Tablett übergibt auf dem sie sehen kann das Morgane sich ihr widersetzt hat und seit Stunden im Webcamchat zu sehen ist. In einem stillen Zwigespräch mit Damian bespricht sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen mit ihm. Damian erklärt ihr dabei das sie wählen müsse in welcher Rolle sie Morgane gegenüber treten möchte. Chase entschließt sich für ihre Rolle als Teamleiterin und sagt sich das Morgane für die Konsequenzen ihrer Handlungen selbst verantwortlich sein muss und geht schließlich schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen gehen Chase und Whisper gemeinsam frühstücken. Die entstandene Kluft zwischen ihr und Morgane ist noch deutlich zu spüren. Während des frühstücks unterhalten sich Chase und Whisper zum Teil verbal und zum Teil über die Telverb. Es wird beschlossen noch einmal mit Bulk zu sprechen um in Erfahrung zu bringen wie lange es noch dauern wird bis Slade eintrifft und im Fall der Fälle einfach selbst den Ausbruch zu beginnen. Im unteren Bereich können sie Bulk dieses Mal allerdings nicht finden. Ein Gespräch mit einem Operator verrät ihnen das sich Bulk im Reaktor befand, offensichtlich um Minuten zu verdienen indem er Strom erzeugt. Beiden fällt auf das es in der Anlage verdächtig still und entschließen sich über das Terminal zu sehen was gerade los ist. Erschreckt stellen sie fest das derzeit zwei Webcam Streams besonders gefeatured sind, der von Dart und der von Morgane. Auf Darts Webcam: "Watch me rape Morgane" Auf Darts Webcam: "Watch me fuck and kill Dart" Whisper schaltet sich daraufhin auf den Webstream von Morgane und mit blankem Entsetzen beobachten beide die Szene die sich gerade offensichtlich in Morganes Quartier abspielt. Morganes Signatur ist heller aktiv als beide es je gesehen haben während dies offensichtlich mit einem Umschnalldildo und extremen Körperkräften Dart vergewaltigt und dabei zu Tode würgt. Chase entschließt sich nach diesem Anblick die Teamleitung abzugeben und fortan im Innendienst zu arbeiten. Beide sehen mit an wie Dart schließlich erstickt und sich mit seinen letzten Worten bedankt und Morganes Signatur kurz darauf verblasst und sie aufs extremste verstört zurücklässt. Es wird beschlossen die nächste Gelegenheit zu nutzen um Oubliette zu verlassen bevor noch schlimmeres passiert. Chase begibt sich daraufhin umgehend zu Morgane um ihr seelischen Beistand zu leisten während Whisper sich zurück auf sein Quartier begibt. Während sich Chase um Morgane kümmert trifft Whisper in seinem Zimmer auf eine Horde von Spinnen die in seinem Badezimmer ein großes Netz gesponnen haben. Als er das Wasser einschaltet geben die Dampfschwaden eine Nachricht preis. "Bringt bis 12.15 Uhr alle die gerettet werden sollen in den Hauptraum" Whisper nickt den Spinnen, die er später als die Meta "Itsy" identifizieren kann zu und gibt die Informationen an Damian und Chase weiter. Damian beauftragt ihn den Mitgliedern von Excalibur und Banshee unauffällig Bescheid zu geben, während Chase eine Nachricht an Bulk schickt. Dieser begibt sich direkt zu deren Quartier und trifft dort alle Mitglieder der Gruppe an. Auch hier sind alle aufgrund der jüngsten Vorfälle vollkommen zerstört. Whisper gibt vor gerade nicht allein sein zu wollen und teilt aber gleichzeitig Lake, die ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte, mit warum er wirklich hier ist. Er spielt für die nächste Zeit weiterhin den emotional verstörten und setzt sich in eine Ecke des Raumes, nutzt aber währendessen seine Telepathie um allen im Raum die notwendigen Instruktionen weiter zu geben. Er bleibt dann um den Schein zu wahren noch eine Weile dort sitzen. Zur Vereinbarten Zeit treffen alle im Hauptraum ein und pünktlich um 12.15 teleportieren unzählige Metas in den Hauptraum angeführt von Slade. Beim Rettungsteam sind unter anderem: Pendragon,Spooks, Defender, Vic, mehrere Omega, Raphael, Shaman, Sync, Snowbird, Voltaire, Mirror Spirit, Mouse und Boris, RGB, Ilana und Itsy. Das Rettungsteam geht ohne zu zögern an die Arbeit und binnen von Minuten ist die Basis gesichert. Slade verhindert durch drücken eines Knopfes in einem Naheliegenden Panik Raum das Oubliette in den Abgrund gestürzt werden kann und hält eine Ansprache an die Welt in der er erklärt das Metas keine Tiere seien und die Verwantwortlichen für dieses Verbrechen von seinen Nachfolgern zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden würden. Noch während seiner Ansprache wird das Yamase Team zusammen mit den anderen Gefangenen aus dem Komplex teleportiert. Am Ende seiner Ansprache löst Slade seine Hand von dem Knopf und Oubliette fällt in die Lava. Abspann: *Ein Teleporter von Weapon Omega bringt das Team auf die Submerge wo es bereits von einer Oni erwartet wird und verabschiedet sich dann wieder und wiederholt die generelle Aufforderung der anderen Organisationen: "Meldet euch" *Die Übergabe von Alice an eine sehr erleichterte Chase verläuft ohne Probleme. Die Oni verabschiedet sich ebenfalls und schwimmt dann zurück nach Japan. Chase und Contact begeben sich sofort nach Atlantis auf die Krankenstation um dort sicherzustellen das es Alice gut geht. *Morgane teleportiert ebenfalls direkt nach Atlantis. *Whisper bleibt auf der Submerge zurück und setzt sich an Deck um den Ozean zu beobachten, offensichtlich emotional sehr erschöpft. Carrie teleportiert später nach oben und leistet ihm ein wenig Gesellschaft worauf er sich nach einiger Zeit genug entspannen kann und einschläft. Nebenhandlung *Raphael befindet sich im Vatikan um dort mehr über die aktuellen internen Probleme bei Gladius Dei herauszufinden. *Bei der Besprechung wird deutlich das es Agent Slade sehr schlecht geht. Slade tut dies als einfache Lungenentzündung ab. Morgane die das nicht ganz glaubt nutzt ihre Kraft der Einsicht und erfährt so mehr über Slade als diesem und Contact recht zu sein scheint und wird mit deutlichen Blicken zum Schweigen gebracht. *Chase und Whisper besuchen Carrie und Clark in der Simulation um Carrie über die Pläne des Teams zu informieren sowie sie zu bitten sich während ihrer Abwesenheit um Clark zu kümmern. Sie verbringen zusammen ein wenig Zeit in der Simulation, wobei Carrie Whisper sehr deutlich darauf aufmerksam macht das das kein Date sei. *Während des Gesprächs mit den Oni wird Whisper gewarnt sich Dart zu nähern da laut den Oni gewisse Verbindungen beidseitig funktionieren und gefährlich seien. Als die beiden später aufeinandertreffen wird deutlich das Dart einen sehr großen Hass auf Whisper hat auch wenn sich die beiden nie begegnet sind. Er scheint sehr genau zu wissen wie die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Whisper aussieht weigert sich aber etwas davon preiszugeben da laut ihm keiner von ihnen die Wahrheit ertragen könne. Als er Whisper einmal kurz anbrüllt spricht er ihn mit dem Namen "Heiko" an.